


Sign My Life Away To You

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to find the guts to ask Cas to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign My Life Away To You

“I don’t think I can do this Sammy. What if he says no?” Dean asks, nervously tapping his fingers on the side of his leg.

“Dean, how many times do I have to tell you? He loves you! Of course he’s going to say yes!” Sam yells through the phone.

“But what if he doesn’t want to sign his life away to me?” 

Sam chuckles on the other end of the line. “Haha, very funny, Dean. Now hurry up and go ask him.” Sam says, and then the call ends. 

Dean huffs and pushes off the wall from where he’s leaning on it outside the apartment. He takes a deep breath, buzzes their light door bell three times to let Cas know he’s home and then finally opens the door.

The apartment is quiet except for the tell tale sound of dishes being washed. Dean follows the sound into the kitchen and is not at all surprised to see Cas there, already in his pyjamas, washing some dirty dishes. 

Dean lets out a sigh and walks forward to slide his arms around Cas’ waist. He presses his cheek against Cas’ own and can feel his boyfriend smile and turn his head slightly to catch Dean’s eye. 

They share a quick kiss before Cas goes back to washing the dishes, a smile still plastered on his face. It’s the sort of sight that still takes Dean’s breath away even after how long they’ve been together. Dean nuzzles his nose under Cas’ ear and speaks.

“Marry me.” 

It’s not really a question, and Dean doesn’t want it to be. Because if it’s a question then there is the possibility of Cas saying no. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Cas turns around in his arms, seemingly have finished all the dishes, and pulls him into a passionate kiss, winding his fingers into Dean’s short hair.

The kiss quickly turns heated but before it can go anywhere the oven timer goes off, beeping and flashing green. Cas pulls away, puts the oven mitts on, and gets what must be dinner out of the oven. Dean follows after him as Cas leads them to the already set dinner table. Dean smiles. He really got lucky with Cas. 

It’s not long after they’ve finished eating that Dean feels the ring box digging into his leg, from where it’s stashed in his pocket, and he’s reminded of what he’s here to do. Dean breathes in and out. 

“Marry Me.” Dean whispers. Cas’ eyes flick up from where they were glued to the book next to his plate. He squints but before he can question anything, Dean gets up and takes his and Cas’ plate back to the kitchen.

When Dean’s finished with all the washing, he walks out to the living room and finds Cas lying back on the couch and reading his book. Dean steps in front of him and Cas instinctively shuffles forward and lets Dean lie down behind him before Cas moves back in between Dean’s legs and rests his head on his chest.

Dean quickly turns the television on and wraps his arms around to rest on Cas’ stomach as to not arouse any suspicion from his boyfriend. However, he can’t help the way his heart is pounding erratically in his chest. 

You can do this, you can do this. Dean chants it like a mantra inside his head. He thinks of how sure Sammy sounded when he’d told Dean that Cas would say yes and then he braces himself and goes for it. 

He taps Cas’ arm and sees the other man’s head tilt up slightly. He then takes a breath and lets his fingers do the rest.

Marry Me.

Cas’ eyes track his hands as they move over his head and onto Dean’s own chest to finish the sign. There’s a moment of Cas staring at where his hands are rested on his chest and Dean has never been more nervous in his life. But then suddenly Cas’ book is flying across the room and Dean’s being pulled into a kiss that nearly knocks the wind out of him.

The smile on both of their faces are too wide for it to be considered an actual kiss. It’s more of just their faces pressing together. Dean then pushes Cas back slightly and quickly signs.

So, is that a yes?

Cas’ eyes crinkle and he laughs. It’s a funny sound, and Cas has always been self conscious about any sound that comes out of his mouth. But to Dean it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. 

And Cas knows it. So Dean’s smile only gets bigger when Cas cradles his face with both hands and says, “Yes, Dean. That’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put deaf!cas in the tags because that would have ruined the ending (even though it's pretty clear right from the beginning).
> 
> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
